Projeto Royal Blood II
by DouglasSunier
Summary: Fanfics SB para o Projeto RB II
1. Projeto Royal Blood II

Aqui serão postadas todas as minhas fanfics feitas para o Projeto Royal Blood II da seção Sirius Bellatrix do fórum 6V ( link no meu perfil). As fanfics serão postadas semanalmente (sempre aos domingos) – e esse capítulo será atualizado sempre que houver novas fanfics.

Relação das fanfics e os itens utilizados – do projeto:

**1- (Caçador)**

"E quando Bellatrix abria os braços, esperando-o pelo abraço, Sirius não conseguia parar de compará-los com as asas de um corvo." **~ por Karen J**

**2- (Running into the death****)**

" Ele sempre soube que a cada segundo com Bellatrix era um passo a menos em direção à forca, em direção ao seu fim. "** ~ Sophia Prince**

**3- ((In)sanidade)**

"Já não tinha nenhuma. A parede úmida e de pedras era o seu mais novo universo. Temia até mesmo que sua lealdade se esvaísse aos poucos. Mas sorriu. Apenas aquela grossa parede a distanciava de Sirius..." **~ Lady Murder.**

**4- (Paraíso)**

"Ele gostava de imaginar o futuro, como se fosse possível estar junto dela num verao bonito e tranqüilo, mas era apenas imaginar, no fundo Sirius sabia bem que nao passava de um sonho que desapareceria com o tempo, com os seus futuros." **~ por Tainara Black.**


	2. Caçador

**Fanfic escrita para o Projeto " Royal Blood" da seção SB - forum 6v**

* * *

><p><strong>Item<strong>: "E quando Bellatrix abria os braços, esperando-o pelo abraço, Sirius não conseguia parar de compará-los com as asas de um corvo." **~ por Karen J**

* * *

><p><strong>Caçador<strong>  
><em>por severus<em>

Um leve abrir de braços; um mudo pedido de aproximação. O encontro dos lábios; o sorriso hostil. O olhar afixado na presa; o convite, a sedução.

Um andar trêmulo entreouvido.

**xx.**

A obsessão do caçador à caça; da caça ao caçador.

**xx.**

O ronronar dela enche o ambiente. A confirmação de que a carne já estava ganha.

E, quando a vítima aproxima-se, os braços estendidos formam a visão de um grande corvo.

Imponente, espaçoso, pronto para dar o ataque final à sua refeição.

O próximo movimento é dado de forma cautelosa. As grandes asas, de Bellatrix, juntam-se com as mínimas, de Sirius.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Eu sei, é curta rápida e talz. Mas espero que gostem.

Se leu comente, nem doi!


	3. Running into the death

**Fanfic escrita para o Projeto " Royal Blood" da seção SB - forum 6v**

* * *

><p><strong>Item<strong>: "Ele sempre soube que a cada segundo com Bellatrix era um passo a menos em direção à forca, em direção ao seu fim. "** ~ Sophia Prince**

* * *

><p><strong>Running into the death<strong>  
><em>por Severus<em>

Os segundos se arrastando, os minutos se transformando em horas e os dias virando semanas. As semanas, meses, os meses, anos. E o caso prolongando-se, sendo vivido, permancecendo secreto.

A morte é visível na antes longínqua linha do horizonte.

Sirius sabe disso; Sirius sabe que decidiu sua morte no exato momento em que optou por continuar com Bella. Sabe das conseqüências, sabe o que aconteceria se qualquer um dos lados descobrisse os atos praticados pelos dois. Mas tudo que eles sentem é poderoso demais para ser ceifado.  
>A corda em que será enforcado está, há muito tempo, preparada por ele. Ele somente espera o momento em que terá que se entregar à ela.<p>

**.xx.**

Ele sabe que chegou a hora de se entregar nesse dia - naquele ínfimo segundo em que disse, com a voz arrastada, que ela poderia fazer melhor.  
><em>Sabia. Sabia.<em>

Entretanto ele sorri – orgulhoso - por _ainda_ conseguir diferenciar, no olhar de Bellatrix, a vivacidade de ter cometido um assassinato _da_amargura de ter assassinado seu amor – e, no meio disso tudo, ainda distingue o ódio que a comanda, e que, aos poucos, toma conta de todo o olhar.

Rápida e surpreendentemente demais para Sirius, seu corpo começa a cair - enquanto sente uma brisa e ouve vozes farfalhantes chamando-o.

E o tempo progrediu, evoluiu, continuou.

E ele fica vagando pelo vazio (vagando e _vagando_). E ele vaga, _vaga_.

E o local onde ele está não possui cor, não possui nada; só existe, _existe_.

Depois do que, no tempo terreno, parecem dias, ele passa a divagar sobre a possibilidade – e quase certeza - daquilo ser a morte: vagar pelo vazio por infinitas horas, infinitos dias, infinitos _infinito_. _Ou_se aquilo era um castigo pelos pecados que cometeu. Porque, esses, foram enormes, e numerosos.

Seus devaneios, entre o que é morte e pecados, levam-no ao ponto crucial de tudo: Bellatrix _e_ ele, juntos. Ele fecha os olhos, tentando encontrar o ponto específico em sua vida em que a paixão e a atração sexual deles culminou no que eles viviam há poucos dias; suor, vontade, êxtase e luxúria; e secreto, e violento, e impossível, e inexistente para todos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Pulamos para algo mais melancólico, não? Desculpem-me pelo atraso! Espero, novamente, que gostem.

Achou ruim/péssima/boa/ótima? Comente!

**Obs**: Obrigado pelos comentários, galera do 6v, não sabem como os adorei e como me motivaram a aumentar a fanfic anterior!


	4. Insanidade

**Fanfic escrita para o Projeto " Royal Blood" da seção SB - forum 6v**

* * *

><p><strong>Item<strong>: "Já não tinha nenhuma. A parede úmida e de pedras era o seu mais novo universo. Temia até mesmo que sua lealdade se esvaísse aos poucos. Mas sorriu. Apenas aquela grossa parede a distanciava de Sirius..." ~ Lady Murder.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(In)sanidade<strong>  
><em>por severus<em>

O tempo era medido através dos poucos raios de sol que, perdidos de seu local de destino, passavam pelas grossas barras de ferro que a aprisionavam naquele lugar. O tempo tão pouco poderia ser medido ente os intervalos de uma refeição; o fato provinha do intervalo de tempo entre uma e outra serem demasiadamente grandes.

Bellatrix descobriu, através da observação da luz do sol, que havia ingerido somente oito refeições em trinta dias.

_Em trinta dias. Oito refeições. _

O ambiente em que habitava tão pouco era confortável ou possuía o mínimo de humanidade: a parede leste, construída por de pedras em forma de losangos, recebia toda a força e fúria do mar, e o ambiente – seco, quente – da cela era sufocante; sua cama, constituída de alguns trapos, ocupava a parede leste; e, o mais degradante e humilhante: o banheiro. Este último formado apenas por um sanitário (fissura profunda no canto esquerdo da cela que despejava o conteúdo em um cano) e o "chuveiro" (formado por um pedaço reto de cano que encimava o sanitário) – que só era útil para pequenas limpezas, devido ao pouco liquido que saia. Tudo a transtornava, entretanto tentava manter a lealdade à causa. Temia esquecê-la, esquecer porque estava ali. Esquecer _pelo que_habitava aquela gruta nojenta.

O que amenizava seus conflitos internos – aumentados pela presença dos seres das trevas -, há meses, era prestar atenção nos sons do corredor: da agonia, do sufoco, dos gemidos que preenchiam os dias naquele lugar. Não era uma alegria escutar tais sons – por isso os dementadores não a consumiam – era só agradável.

E, após meses de lamentos, gemidos, e _dores_já conhecidas por ela, conseguiu distinguir um lamento novo. Soube imediatamente que era um novo aprisionado, um novo cativeiro. Mais alguém para ocupar-lhe o tédio.

Notava-se que o novo, esperançosamente, passou horas, dias tentando lutar, tentando guardar a sanidade...

-x-

"_Tonto, deveria aceitar. Assim seria mais rápida, mais indolor_"

Bella repetia esse pensamento sempre que conseguia distinguir os gritos eloqüentes do outrem em meios aos gemidos dos demais; tornava-se redundante, pois todo dia lhe ocorria esse pensamento, sempre fluindo em sua mente de forma apática.

**-x-**

Ela nunca se esqueceria daquele dia, do ínfimo segundo em que lhe encarou após tanto tempo.

**-x-**

A luz demonstrou mais uma vez à Bella que semanas – numerosas - haviam passado desde a chegada dele.

"_Tanto tempo e o novo prisioneiro continuava tão são, tão esperançoso quanto antes_."

E Bella ocupou-se com esse pensamento, achando a atitude estúpida, inútil.

No mesmo momento em que Bellatrix deixava-se vagar com tal pensamento os gritos corajosos calaram-se.

"_Finalmente, aceitou..._"

O pensamento foi interrompido quando dementadores passaram com o corajoso-estúpido, com o sofrimento do novo encarcerado.

E, ao avistá-lo, Bellatrix – inconscientemente - apertou com todas as forças o fino cobertor.

**Sirius. Black. Black. Sirius.**

O ato de nervosismo extinguiu-se enquanto ela alargava um sorriso e o transformava em uma risada firme e cheia de alegria. O movimento impensado gerou conseqüências, mas Bella estava ocupada demais em repassar o que vira e quem reconhecera para importar-se ou percebe tão vil fato.

Apesar da alienação dela, os dementadores não tardaram a chegar. Eles percebiam que aquela prisioneira em questão era inusitada, ela aceitara a loucura desde o primeiro dia; e, conseguir algum resquício da alma dela tornou-se simplesmente fantástico para aqueles seres das trevas.

E, enquanto os dementadores sugavam com mais força o ar em volta dela e a memória dele era tomada e sobreposta por outras terríveis, um pensamento forte brilhava na escuridão da loucura.

"_Black, Sirius, Black, Sirius... Somente aquela grossa parede de pedras rústicas a distanciava dele_."

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Eu realmente gosto desta fanfic, apesar de ter sido ~complicado~ escrevê-la lolz. Aliás! Esta fanfic foi para o I Challenge de Vilões do forum Grimmauld Place ( mestrado pela danona23 ) e, como única participante, ganhou ouro ;D

Leu? Achou horrível? Chata? Legal? COMENTEM!


End file.
